The Journey Back to Life Part 1
The Journey Back to Life Part 1 is the first episode of the ninth season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot With Princess Yuna died risking her life to save Princess Snowdrop from Quickstrike's wrath, She ended up in Heaven right into The Land of the Remembered and she must find a way to be brought back to life. El Chu and Rochelle's Anniversary/Yuna is Guest of Honor It was El Chupacabra and Rochelle's anniversary, Yuna was named Guest of Honor. Then, La Muerte showed up and congratulated them. Yuna was proud of herself to be the guest of honor. Prince Dusty and Princess Ishani Crophopper were very happy for her and everyone and everypony celebrated. The Predacon's plot/Quickstrike attacks/Yuna's Sacrifice Meanwhile, the Predacons are coming up with an evil plan to take over Equestria. Back at Canterlot, Prince Edmond and La Muerte had a talk about caring for one another in the fiesta. Just then, Quickstrike appeared and making his move trying to harm anypony until he spotted Princess Snowdrop. He cornered her ready to strike with his venom from his cobra tail whip, But Yuna risked her life to safe her younger sister. Quickstrike stabs Yuna at her back and shoots her off her cobra head. Princess Luna felt sorrow for Yuna as Tigatron and Airazor felt guilt. Yuna in Heaven/Meeting friends in the Afterlife In the heaven, Yuna discovered that how she sacrificed herself for Snowdrop. Then, She met her grandmother and Princess Celestia and Luna's mother, Queen Starshine, her great grandparents, Emperor Lunarlight and Empress Moonbeam, Tadashi Hamada, Nick Loopin'-Lopez, Nicodemus, King William, Mufasa, Oogway, Thundering Rhino and Kerchack showed up and Oogway explained to her that Aslan will help her. Meeting Aslan/How to be revived On her way to The Land of the Remembered, She met up with Aslan and he explained to her about how to be revived by winning the wager from Xibalba in The Land of the Forgotten. The Journey's new beginning/Meeting La Muerte, The Candle Maker and Xibalba Meanwhile, Titanic, Britannic, Olympic and Titanic II make sure that Yuna's body will not be taken away. Back in the Land of the Remembered, Yuna met up with La Muerte who was surprised to find her mostly dead. So she brought her to see The Candle Maker who just discovered that Yuna's writing her own story like Manolo did. So he decided to give her a helping waxy hand. Finally, they reached the Land of the Forgotten, and met up with Xibalba who offered her a wager. If she wins, She'll be revived. But If she lose, She'll remain in the afterlife forever. Trivia *Both halves of this episode is where The Candle Maker and Xibalba and La Muerte make their appearance. *The story continues in The Journey Back to Life Part 2. Scenes # El Chu and Rochelle's Anniversary/Yuna is Guest of Honor # The Predacon's plot/Quickstrike attacks/Yuna's Sacrifice # Yuna in Heaven/Meeting friends in the Afterlife # Meeting Aslan/How to be revived # The Journey's new beginning/Meeting La Muerte, The Candle Maker and Xibalba Songs #'Love Machine' - Manolo Sánchez Category:Iamnater1225